


stellarum

by cnova



Series: Dramione Valentine Exchange 2021 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Muggle London, Stars, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnova/pseuds/cnova
Summary: Hermione Granger hated surprises, but she was never one to deny the man she loved.This was how she found herself with Draco Malfoy, wine glass in hand, under the starry summer sky on the River Thames' south bank.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Valentine Exchange 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117043
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	stellarum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nztina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nztina/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> This piece was written for [nztina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nztina/pseuds/nztina) as part of the _Dramione Valentine Exchange_ hosted by [floorcoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorcoaster/pseuds/floorcoaster) and [dreamsofdramione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofdramione/pseuds/dreamsofdramione). The prompt I selected was _‘Stars, wine and a lousy pick-up line.’_

Hermione Granger hated surprises, but she was never one to deny the man she loved.

This was how she found herself with Draco Malfoy, wine glass in hand, under the starry summer sky on the River Thames' south bank.

The evening started innocently enough, with a simple request for a night on the town. For them, that generally meant takeaway from their favourite restaurant and few pints with their friends at the Leaky.

Draco had been quite specific that she should "dress for the occasion", which wasn't out of the ordinary either. Hermione wasn't one to be caught out of sorts if she could help it, and her wizard knew that.

But she should have known things were on a collision course when she descended the staircase of their shared flat, and he sputtered, "Are you a magician?"

"Draco, you know I'm a wit—"

"Because when I look at you, you make everyone else disappear."

Through a series of inappropriate giggles that nearly brought her to her knees, Hermione tried to catch her breath. "Have you been speaking with my father again? I don't think that means what you think it does."

With a sheepish smile, he hurried her out the door.

Colour her surprised when they set out on foot and stopped abruptly in front of the hottest French bistro in Muggle London. Dinner was delicious, though Hermione could tell that Draco was a bit off.

He'd ordered the best wine with dinner, which… wasn't unusual, though he knew that it wasn't necessary despite being appreciated. The uncorked bottle he'd requested was the second shock to her system.

In all the years they'd been together, she'd learned that his rigid upbringing didn't allow for deviation from perfection. Therefore, it was easy to notice his slight apprehension and the anxious energy that he was exuding.

Leaving the restaurant, Draco took her in his arms and Apparated them just off the River Thames before leading her along the footpath to their final destination of the evening.

_Atop the London Eye, to be precise._

Again she realised he was up to no good when their capsule paused with a perfect view of the stars above, the Thames just below them—wine glass in hand.

"Draco, what on earth are you _doing_? You know we aren't allowed to use magic like this," Hermoine chided, accepting the proffered glass.

A smooth, "No one will know, love. Please, just relax and enjoy the moment," slipped from his lips as he tucked her deeper into his clutches.

The final red flag raised when, after a few minutes of quiet banter, he began to shift and chuckled nervously. "Are you sure you still don't have a time-turner? Because I see you in my future."

"Draco, that's it." Concerned eyes shifted to his. "What is wrong with you this evening? I don't mean to be insensitive, but you are completely out of sorts, and I don't understand."

"Hermione Granger, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't know why you chose to continue to see me after we ran into each other that fateful day at Flourish and Blotts, but ever since then, you've made me the happiest wizard alive. You were right earlier; yes, I have been to speak with your Father. But, it was only to request his— _and, your Mother's_ —blessing in asking for your hand in marriage." Grey eyes glinting in the starlight. "Hermione, love, would you do me the honour of being my wife?"

There was never a reason for him to believe that she'd say no. Draco Malfoy had never been less surprised than when a slightly tipsy Hermione Granger launched herself across the shared capsule shouting a resounding, "YES!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta [dreamsofdramione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofdramione/pseuds/dreamsofdramione). Comments and/or kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
